Lay Me To Sleep
by Lay Me To Sleep The Show
Summary: Hi my name is Ciitietta Carmen Seth. I recently found out that i'm turning into a vampire yes like count Dracula and Edward Cullen read my story and find out how.


**Hi everyone we are the editor and producers of Lay Me To Sleep we are curently sending a demo into varies producers this demo episode **

**will be posted on .com on January 3rd this is the script. We have complete copywrite of the charecters and plot so don't copy **

**or we'll sue. If you would like to join are socal network go to . we'll except you as soon as we get your request **

**to join. If you would like to email us are adress is .com. Please Read and Review.**

**Luv your editor and producer**

**Charachters: Cinthia Carmen Anita- Long brown hair, Green eyes, Tall**

**Kris- Tall, Black hair **

**Alison Seth- Shot spiky brown hair, Blue eyes**

**Miley Seth- Blonde hair, Blue eyes**

**Angelica Seth- Brown hair, Brown eyes **

**Taylor- Brunette, Muscular,**

**Lucas- Blonde, Muscular, Jock**

**May Milsik- Ash Blonde, Blue eyes**

**Seson One Episode One **

**MY NAME IS CINTHIETTA CARMEN ANITA CINTHIA FOR SHORT**

**/Cinthia washing dishes/**

**"Kid": dad calls from the living room**

**THIS IS MY DAD**

**/Dad sitting on an ugly couch with a beer bottle in his hand/**

**HE'S BEEN A DRUNK EVER SINCE MY MOM DIED...**

**"Get me a bottle opener"**

**GIVING BIRTH TO ME**

**/Cinthia walk's out of the room/**

****************************************************************

**/Cinthia walking to school/**

**HER DYING WISH WAS THAT I WOULD BE HAPPY**

**/Mean girl walkes up behind Cinthia/**

**"Nice outfit":Me girl snort's sarcastically**

**/Cinthia stops on the side walk and looks down at her ugly outfit/**

**/Mean girl walkes away laughing/**

**YEAH RIGHT**

*****************************************************************

**Theme Song Play's=F.I.S=Prelude 12/21**

******************************************************************

**THIS IS MY SCHOOL**

**/Close up of Westview student's walking into the school/**

**ALSO REFFERED TO AS HELL**

**AND THIS IS MY FRIEND KRIS**

**/Shows close up on Kris/**

**HE ALSO THINKS HIGHSCHOOL IS ANOTHER WORD FOR HELL**

**/Two guys walk by him and shoulder bump him on each side/**

**/Kris stumbles and then comes up to Cinthia putting a cheerful smile on his face/**

**"Hey how was your morning": Kris asks**

**/Cinthia gives him a is-that-an-acuall-question look/**

**/Kris smiles/**

**"Never mind": Kris says**

**/The bell rings/**

**"Lets go": Avrey says**

********************************************************************

**/Cinthia sits in class staring out the window/**

**/Teacher drones on about something uninteresting/**

**" do you know the answer?": Askes the teacher**

**/Cinthia snaps back to focus/**

**"What was the question sir?": Cinthia askes**

**"Miss. Anita you are failing my class by lack of particapation I suggest you get your head in the game and pay attention."**

**/Close up on Cinthia's face: tottaly dipear but doesn't look down/**

**/The bell rings and every one start's packing up/**

**(A.N=Authour's Note: Don't know id where able to do that schene in the Demo but would be really cool if we could.)**

*********************************************************************

**/Cinthia and Kris walking in Fairaview forest/**

**"So I heard that there was a cool movies on Vampire's in theatre's. Do you want to go see it with me?":Kris asks shyly.**

**"Like a date?": Cinthia askes.**

**/Kris blushes/**

**"Yeah.": Kris says **

**"Okay.": Cinthia says **

**"Tommorow then at sevan?": Kris askes**

**"Okay.": Cinthia says**

**/Cinthia looks down and smile's (not with her teeth)/**

*********************************************************************

**MY BROTHER IS COMING HOME FROM THE WAR SOON I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HIM**

**/Cinthia walking around to a side gate and walking through the door/**

**/Cinthia walking into her bedroom/**

**/Cinthia sits down at her desk and picks up a photo of her and Jason together at some place fun/**

**OTHER THAN KRIS HE'S MY ONLY FRIEND**

*********************************************************************

**/Cinthia lying on her bed clothes on the room is dark/**

**/Cinthia hears a crashing noise she gets out of bed and leaves her room/**

**/Cinthia's dad with a beer bottle in his hand and crashing through the door knocking over a lamp/**

**/He staggers drunkly and takes a sip of beer at the same time/**

**/Cinthia runs and catches his arm/**

**"Dad are you okay": Cinthia askes urgently**

**/Dad tilts his head/**

**"I told you never to talk to me girl. When I said I never wanted to hear your voice again I was serous": Cinthia's dad screams**

**/Cinthia backs away looking scared/**

**"You little coward get over here.": Cinthia's dad screams**

**/Cinthia's dad comes forward and hit's Cinthia on the head with a beer bottle/ Then Every Thing Goes Black.**

*********************************************************************

**/Cinthia crawling on the street's blood on her forehead and cut's and bruises everywhere. She crawls onto the curb and colapses/**

**/Car drives up and stops infront of Cinthia's house/ **

**/Close up on Jason sitting in the drivers seat in a soldier uniform/**

**/He stops the car and heads out. His foot stmble's on somthing and he looks down at Cinthia/**

**/Jason drops to his knee's/**

**"Cinthia, Cinthia": He yells **

**/Cinthia's eyes open for a sencond and then she passes out again/**

**"no,No,NO":Jason yells**

**/Then an idea crosses his face/**

**"Im sorry Cinthia I never wanted this for you.": Jason says shaking his head**

**/He leans in and bits her kneck./**

**/Then Cinthia's eyes pop open and she gasps then screamed/**

**/Jason picks her up cradle style and runs down town his hand over her mouth and Cinthia's body thrashing and only Jason hands muffled her screams/**

*********************************************************************

**/Blurry eye's open to Alison leaning over Cinthia/**

**/Cinthia screams and jumps back and bangs into the wall./**

**"Where am I, How did I get here, Am I dead, Who are you": Cinthia asks all at once still pressed against the wall.**

**"My name is Alison Seth. What's yours?": Alison giggle-asked**

**"Cinthia Anita.": Cinthia says uncertinly.**

**/Alison giggled/**

**"I know I just wanted to make sure you did.": Alison says perkely**

**/Cinthia reaches to her throught and then swallows/**

**"Oh I bet your thirsty.": Alison said for the first time a look of concern crossed her face.**

**/Cinthia nodded still very caustious and still pressed against the wall/**

**"Where am I, How did I get here?": Cinthia askes. **

**/Cinthia was still pressed against the wall/**

**"Your in __________ ___________, We don't know how you got here, but where guessing May changed you and brought you to us.": Alison explained.**

**"Who's May... and who's we?": Cinthia askes**

**/Cinthia still pressed against the wall/**

**"We my family... your new family. May created all of us...except for-.":Alison gets cut off by Cinthia.**

**"Created what??? Wait why am I... still alive??? My dad...": Cinthia trails off.**

**"The venom heals all wounds." Alison says bubbley.**

**"The venom... What's that supposed to mean?": Cinthia says confused and frusterated.**

**/Cinthia still does not let down her gaurd./**

**"It means... Here look at your self"**

**/Alison hold out a mirror/**

**/Cinthia looks at herself and starts hyperventalating and the mirror drops out of her hands/**

**/Alison is completly oblivious to her realction/**

**"It means that your a vampire Cinthietta." **

**/Cinthia screams and stummbles out of the bed and heads down a hall Breathing hard out of fear of herself/ Cinthia opens the door and runs out/**

**/Alison walks out of the hall, looks out the door and sighs/**

**/Cinthia runs outside head whipps around to see a dear/**

**/She charges it and grabs it by the kneck/**

*********************************************************************

**/Cinthia comes back with her clothes bloody and tattered breathing hard/**

**/The sun peaks over a cloud and Cinthia faint's on the ground/**

**/Alison runs outside reaches up and wippes the blood off Cinthia's forhead/**

**/Alison carries Cinthia inside and places her on the bed/ **

**/Cinthia opens her eyes/**

**"Don't worry you will get better in the sun in a few weeks but you still have to limit your exposures":Alison says**

**/Alison is stroking Cinthia's hair/**

**/I'm a vampire/:Cinthia says with so much sadness in her voice.**

**/Alison just nods, gets up and walks out of the room and closing the door/**

**/Camera never leaves Cinthia's face/**

**/Cinthia on her side staring into space. A tear trickles down her cheek/**

**I'AM A VAMPIRE. I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT BUT WHAT I JUST DID TO THAT DEER PROVES ALISON'S THEREE'S. I DON'T WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE BUT MAYBE THIS IS THE FRESH START I NEED**

*********************************************************************

**/Cinthia opens her eyes to the sun streaming in the window but not on Cinthia/**

**/Alison is at the bottom of the bed starring at her/**

**/Cinthia yawns/**

**"When we finish the change we won't need sleep anymore":Alison says cheerfully.**

**"What do you mean I'm acually a vampire":Cinthia asks**

**"Not technically. When you get bitten your heart starts to change into diamond. It takes ixactly three years to. But while your changing you still have human needs like sleeping your also going to grow intill the tranformation is complete. Once the change is done you won't grow or change any more at all. You'll always need blood though.": Alison explains.**

**"What's with the changing eyes?":Cinthia asks.**

**"Oh thats temorary. Your eyes will change none stop for about three monthes with your mood but once thats done they will just change according to your thirst.":Alison explained.**

**/Cinthia shakes her head in dissbalief/**

**"I just can't believe it, vampire's exist like count dracula and Edward Cullen. Why doesn't anybody know. Do you.../pause for a minute to think/ We kill people, Do we melt in the sun, Will I ever be able to see Jason or Kris again?": Cinthia asks.**

**/Alison laughs/**

**"We stay hidden because people would kill us if they found out. We don't drink human blood only Rogue vampire's kill humans for blood. We drink animals or fish blood. We won't melt in the sun as you found out yesterday holiwood steriotype at fist we pass out instantly but then we start to get used it after a month by the time were full vampire's we'll be able to go in the sun as long as a normal person /Alison pauses tilting her head/ Cept we never tan though that kinda sucks":Alison explained.**

**"What happens if if we stay out in the sun after we pass out?": Cinthia asks caustiously.**

**/Alison looks down at her red polished nails/**

**/Camera closes up on Alisons face when she says/:"We die."**

**"What about my brother?":Cinthia asks.**

**/Alison shakes her head looking sad not knowing he changed her/**

**/Close up on Cinthia's face crying/**

**/Alison jumps up and hugs Cinthia/**

**"I'm sorry. You just look to different.":Alison explains standing up beside the bed.**

**/Cinthia takes a deep breath and wipes her tears from her eyes/**

**"So do you want to meet your family now?": Alison asks hopefully.**

**/Cinthia sighs, closes her eyes, rolls her shoulders back/**

**"Okay.":Cinthia breaths **

**"Yay!!!":Alison squealed clapping.**

**/Cinthia gets of the bed and stands up and follows Alison out the door./**

**"Guys come on.":Alison shouts.**

**/Then all of the Seths come walking through the room/**

**"Cinthia this is your new family...Taylor...":Taylor waves.**

**"Lucas...": Lucas grins a bad ass grin.**

**"Your sister Angelica.":Alison says**

**/Angelica glares at Cinthia head heled high/**

**"And this is Miley.": Alison introuduced**

**/Miley comes right up to Cinthia and gives her a hug/**

**/Cinthia looks surprised/**

**/Cinthia sniffs loudly and then looks confused at Miley/**

**"You smell good":Cinthia announces.**

**/Miley giggled/**

**"That's because I'm human.":Miley explained.**

**"Miley's my birth sister":Alison explaines.**

**"She was there the night I fell out of the tree."**

**/FLASHBACK: A tree. Alison climbing the tree. Alison's foot sliping off the branch. Alison crumpled at the bottom of the tree (Huge wound on her forhead and her arm twisted in a funny position). Miley silently shakes Alison 2 PRESENT/ **

**"May must have smelled the blood she came and bit me /FLASHBACK of May biting Alison/. I woud have died /FLASHBACK Miley tring to pull May of Alison screaming silently in houror/. She gave me to Lucas here. Miley was only 11 at the time and if your not a teenager you won't survive the change. So she's coming back to change Miley when she turnes thirteen which in a month and fourteen days." Says Alison**

**/Silence for a second/**

**"So ummm who exactly is this May person?...Vampire? Whatever." Cinthia asks.**

**"She's a full vampire you have to be to change a human.":Taylor Says.**

**"She dedicated her everlasting life to saving humans.":Alison explains.**

**"Wow.": Cinthia says in awe.**

**"Yep tha's May.":Lucas Says.**

**/Silence for a second/**

**"Well hi everyone":Cinthia says a smile playing on her face.**

**"Ehhh":Angelica says in disgust.**

**"Angelica you promised.":Alison says in a dissaproving voice.**

**"Cinthia is part of the family now."**

**"I promised I'd tolerate her. That doesn't mean I have to be nice to her.":Angelica smiles bratilly.**

**/Angelica dissapears in mid air/**

**/Lucas sighs/**

**"I'll go after her":He says walking out of the room.**

**"Sorry about that Angelica takes some time to get used to.":Alison says.**

**"Looks like an Angel but is really the devil's daughter in discuise.":Taylor chuckled.**

**"Angelica is fine once she get's to know you. Your just new to her She just doesn't like change.":Alison explains.**

**"She's gone?": Cinthia says in confution.**

**"Yes that's her gift. She can become tranlucent so basically we could walk through her and not even know.":Alison says it like it's no big deal.**

**/Cinthia stands there totally amazed/**

**"I'm a earth mover, Taylor's a __________, and Lucas is a telakonisis which if you don't know means he can move things with his mind read other peoples."**

**"Only if I'm focused on you though.":Lucas says re-entering the room.**

**"Angelica's gone for a hunt she'll be back soon.":Lucas announced.**

**"But Lucas can't read Angelica's mind though.":Alison says grinning like she new somthing Cinthia didn't.**

**"May thinks it has to do with the fact that she can turn into nothing.":Taylor put in.**

**/Cinthia looks funny at Alison/**

**"Weird.":Cinthia says.**

**"Yep":Alison states.**

**"What's my gift?":Cinthia asked.**

**"We don't know yet but you'll find out soon enough powers usually reveal themself's when you need them.**

**"Oh": Says the overwhelmed Cinthia.**

**"Welcome to the Seth family.":Alison gushed.**

**/Miley ran forward and gave Cinthia another hug/**

**MY NAME IS CITIETTA CARMEN SETH. I AM FOURTEEN YEARS OLD. I AM NO LONGER HUMAN AND NOT YET A VAMPIRE BUT I AM ON THE PATH I LEFT EVERYTHING BEHIND (NOT THAT I HAD MUCH TO LEAVE BEHIND) MY HEART ACHES FOR KRIS WHO HAD FINALLY HAD THE GUTS TO ASK ME OUT AND JASON WHO I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN FOR TWO YEARS BUT I AM HAPPY I HAVE A FAMILY THAT LOVES ME. THEY BARLY EVEN KNOW ME BUT THEY LOVE ME JUST THE SAME. WELL EXCEPT FOR THE THE DEVIL CALLED ANGEL(ICA) AS TAYLOR LIKES TO CALL HER BUT I WILL KEEP TRYING. I AM STRONG I AM BEUTIFUL, I AM NO LONGER THE WEAK FRAGILE HUMAN I **

**AM NOW THE HUNTER: I AM NOW A SETH. **


End file.
